Téli Lángolás
by Claudee
Summary: Hermione a szülei halála után a nagyszüleihez költözik külföldre, de visszatér Londonba, ahol befogadója Remus Lupin. Ezt a történetet legjobb akkor olvasni, mikor tél van, és kint esik a hó, te meg benn ülsz a jó melegben...


**Téli lángolás**

Hermione halkan bekopogott az ajtón. Vacogva állt a ház előtt. November volt, nemrég esett le az első hó abban az évben. Eszébe jutott, miért is kell most itt lennie. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy mindez vele történt meg. A szülei még nyáron meghaltak, otthonát lerombolták. Mindez Voldemort bukása után, az állítólagos béke idejében. Eddig a nagyszüleinél élt Franciaországban, de nem akart az ismert tájaktól, emberektől olyan messze lenni. Döntött. Visszatér Londonba.

Szólt Dumbledore-nak, aki hamar talált neki szállást, és nem is szörnyű embereknél, hanem pont nála… Már régóta olyasmit érzett iránta, amit nem lett volna szabad. És most még ez is…

Hermione! Örülök, hogy látlak – nyitott ajtót egy sápadt arcú, fiatal, de mégis kissé őszülő férfi.

Én is örülök, Remus – mondta Hermione, de szemében csak nagyon kevés boldogság látszott.

Sajnálom, ami a szüleiddel és a házatokkal történt – mondta, míg körbevezette a lányt otthonában. – Tudom, nem a legszebb hely, meg sem közelítheti a régit…

Ugyan, Remus – vágott közbe mosolyogva Hermione. – Jobb, mintha egy szörnyű ember, vagy, ha egy vadidegen fogadott volna be magához…

Igen, annál mindenképp – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Gyere, megmutatom a szobád!

Felsétáltak az emeletre, ahol a hálószobák voltak. A ház, maga nem volt egy palota, de kényelmes és otthonos volt. Mikor beléptek a szobájába, Hermione teljesen ledöbbent.

Ez lenne az, remélem, tetszik!

Az nem is csak egy szoba volt, hanem egy saját lakosztály. Tartozott hozzá saját fürdő és könyvtárszoba.

Remus jól tudta, mennyire szeret olvasni, és milyen sok könyve van, és ez talán valamennyire elvonja majd figyelmét a tragédiájáról.

Emellett gyönyörűen volt berendezve. A falak égszínkékek voltak, a bútorok sötét barnák, és a falra tájképek voltak felakasztva. Az egyiken egy mókus ugrált fáról fára. Volt egy hatalmas ablak, ami a ház melletti parkra nézett, és látszott a közepén lévő tó, amin gyerekek korcsolyáztak.

Miután körbejárta a szobát, Hermione mosolyogva a férfihoz fordult.

Remus, ez gyönyörű. Köszönöm. Nagyon tetszik! – odasétált hozzá, és megölelte.

Nincs mit köszönnöd. Boldog vagyok, hogy végre megint mosolyogsz! – mondta, és kisimított egy kósza tincset a lány arcából, majd elengedte őt. – Ha kipakoltál, és berendezkedtél, gyere le ebédelni! – elköszönt, és kiment a szobából.

Hermione kivette a bőröndjéből a lekicsinyített könyveit, és visszavarázsolta eredeti méretűvé, majd ugyanezt tette az összes többi holmijával is. Mindent a helyükre rakott, az éjjeliszekrényére kitette barátai képét. Harry és Ron egy külföldi auror képzőbe mentek tanulni. Rég nem látta őket, csak egy részvétnyújtási levelet kapott tőlük.

Miután úgy gondolta, egészen otthonos lett a szobája, lement ebédelni.

Remus az asztalnál ült, még nem kezdett enni, megvárta őt. Leült a férfival szemben.

Miután befejezte az evést, felállt az asztaltól, hogy felmenjen lezuhanyozni, de Remus szóval tartotta.

Hermione! Nem lenne kedved ma este lemenni, korcsolyázni a parkban lévő tóhoz?

Szívesen, Remus – mondta boldogan, majd felment a lépcsőn.

Hermione szíve mélyén remélte, hogy Remus is hasonlóan érez, mint ő, de ennek nagyon kicsi az esélye. Habár, ez a meghívás, talán jelent valamit, vagy egyszerűen csak ő szeretné, hogy jelentsen valamit. Ezen elszomorodott. Ma este kerül, amibe kerül, megteszi az első lépéseket. Új életet akar kezdeni, nem élhet élete végéig így.

Remus csendben nézte, ahogy Hermione felmegy a lépcsőn. Remélte, hogy ezzel a kis esti korcsolyázással jobb kedvre derítheti. Szörnyű, ami vele történt, de túl kell lépnie rajta. És ő mindig ott lesz neki. Tudta, hogy amit iránta érez, azt el kell felejtenie, de mikor Dumbledore megkérdezte a Rendtagoktól, ki tudná őt befogadni egy időre, képtelen volt végignézni, hogy egy olyan ember szállásolja el, akit Hermione nem is ismer. Ezért megkérte Dumbledore-t, hadd lehessen nála. Az igazgató örült a kérésnek, hisz ő már régóta tudta, mit érez Remus. Ezen a férfi mindig elmosolyodott. Dumbledore előtt nincsenek titkok. Milyen igaz…

Hermione estig nem csinált mást, mint olvasott. Rengeteg könyvet hozott magával, mindet kipakolta a könyvtárszobába. Aztán felöltözött a korcsolyázásnak megfelelően és lement vacsorázni. Remus, akárcsak délben, megvárta őt. ,, Milyen kedves tőle." – gondolta.

Leült vele szemben, és beszélgetni kezdtek. Majd egyszer csak Remus szóba hozta a korcsolyázást.

Hermione, gondoltam mehetnénk akkor, mikor már kicsit sötét van, mert nincsenek olyan sokan, és a kivilágítás is gyönyörű. Rendben?

Igen, jó ötlet, az úgy sokkal romantikusabb – válaszolta Hermione elmerengve, aztán mire észbe kapott, mit mondott, már késő volt.

Remus csodálkozva nézett a lányra. Épp elszólta volna magát? Hogy ő ezt egy randevúnak gondolja?

Mármint nem úgy, hanem… Remus, ne értsd félre… Én csak… - próbálta menteni a menthetőt Hermione teljesen elpirulva.

Semmi gond, Hermione! – emelte fel két kezét Remus nyugtatásképp. – Tudom én, hogy nem úgy értetted. Elvégre ki menne el egy randira egy vérfarkassal? – kérdezte mosolyogva, de szeme szomorúan csillogott.

Remus! – kezdte Hermione és felállt. – Ne legyél ilyen pesszimista, kérlek! – nézett rá a férfira szúrós szemekkel.

Rendben – adta meg magát Remus. – Gyere, menjünk, nemsokára sötétedik – intett Hermionénak.

Hermione felment a kabátjáért, Remus már felöltözve várta őt.

Kiléptek a házból, és a környék tényleg szépen fel volt díszítve. Mindenfelé égők voltak kitéve, a befagyott tó körül is. A jégen a fényük visszatükröződött. A fehér hó pedig mindezt még varázslatosabbá tette. Mugli világban voltak, igaz, de így is gyönyörű volt a látvány.

Először elmentek sétálni, majd mikor már elég sötét volt, odasétáltak a tóhoz, kölcsönöztek két pár korcsolyát. Nagy nehezen sikerült felhúzniuk és összecsatolniuk. Remusnak persze az egész nehezen ment, elvégre ő nem élt olyan sokáig muglik közt, mint Hermione. Mikor Remus felállt már a korcsolyával a lábán, majdnem elesett. Hermione nem tudta szó nélkül (és nevetés nélkül) hagyni az egészet.

Remus! Tudsz te egyáltalán korcsolyázni? – kérdezte nevetve.

Nos, nem…

Azt mindjárt gondoltam! Na gyere, megtanítalak! – azzal karon fogta, és együtt mentek el a tóig.

Hermione úgy gondolta, először talán megállni kellene megtanítani, mert még az sem nagyon ment neki. Sokszor csúsztak ki alóla a lábai. Ezen ő mindig jót nevetett.

Megállni hamar meg tudott, de utána jött a neheze.

Hermione megmutatta, hogyan tartsa a lábát, és hogyan haladjon előre. Valamennyire sikerült neki, de két méter után elesett. Hermione elnevette magát, és odament segíteni neki. Fel akarta húzni őt, de Remus egyet gondolt, és lerántotta a lányt, aki egyenesen ráesett.

Ez most mire volt jó? – kérdezte Hermione tettetett dühvel.

Semmire – válaszolta vigyorogva és magához húzta Hermionét.

Rendben, ha te mondod… - azzal kibontakozott Remus öleléséből és felállt, otthagyva a döbbent férfit.

Hermione tett pár kört a tó jegén, és közben gondolkozott. Lehet, hogy Remus is azt érzi, amit ő? Már a sokadik körét tette, mikor rájött, hogy otthagyta Remust, aki nem is tud korcsolyázni. Valószínűleg még mindig ott ül a jégen. Odanézett, de nem látta ott. Hová lett?

Erre hamar megkapta a választ, mikor valaki ledöntötte a lábáról és hatalmasat esett, az a valaki pedig pont rajta landolt. Legalább ő puhára esett – gondolta Hermione, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Már olyan sötét volt, hogy nem látta a férfi arcát. De nem kellett ezen sokáig törnie a fejét.

Ne haragudj, Hermione! De nem tudtam megállni, azt még nem tanítottad meg!

Ezen Hermione nagyot nevetett! Átölelte Remust.

Semmi baj, épp téged akartalak megkeresni, így legalább nem kellett.

Egyikük sem tudta, miért fekszenek még egymáson, de úgy érezték, ez így jó. Aztán végül Remus megtörte ezt a szép pillanatot és megpróbált felállni, de nem nagyon sikerült. Csak azt érte el, hogy egy hatalmas reccsenéssel kiszakadt a farmerja. A fenekén.

Ha Hermione eddig nagyot nevetett, akkor most majd megszakadt a röhögéstől, nem tudta abbahagyni! Olyan vicces volt, ahogy a férfi ott állt, kiszakadt farmerban, ráadásul alig tud megállni a jégen, össze-vissza csúszkál. És mindennek tetejébe egyfolytában a fenekét markolászta!

Majd mikor úgy gondolta, eleget szerencsétlenkedett Remus, odament hozzá, és egy egyszerű bűbájjal rendbe hozta a nadrágot.

Köszönöm, hogy végre megkönyörültél rajtam! – mondta Remus már nevetve.

Semmiség, de tudod, nagyon viccesen néztél ki!

Azt el tudom képzelni.

Egymás szemébe néztek. Remus majdnem elcsúszott megint, és belekapaszkodott Hermionéba. Arcuk alig tíz centiméterre volt egymástól, és egyre közeledtek. Orruk összeért, majd ajkuk is. Felfedezték egymás száját. Megszűnt számukra a világ, forró csókban forrtak össze. Nem akarták elengedni a másikat.

Míg ott álltak a tó közepén, semmivel sem törődve, csak magukkal, elkezdett esni a hó. Egyikőjük sem akarta megtörni ezt a pillanatot, de már nagyon hideg volt, és a hó is rásegített ebben. Kicsit kipirulva és lihegve elváltak egymás szájától, majd Hermione szólalt meg először.

Azt hiszem, mennünk kellene, meg fogunk fagyni itt kint.

Igen, igazad van, gyere – mondta, majd kézen fogta lányt és nagy nehezen eljutottak a padhoz, ahol a cipőjüket hagyták.

Lecserélték a korcsolyát, és visszasétáltak a házba.

Bent levették a vizes holmikat, és Remus, mit sem törődve a lány zavarával, előtte lecserélte a farmerját egy másikra. Miután mindketten már száraz ruhában voltak, Remus kiment a konyhába, és hozott egy kis medvecukrot.

Azt miért hoztad? – kérdezte Hermione.

Szerinted? – kérdezett vissza Remus nevetve.

Leült a kandalló elé, begyújtott, és perceken belül vidám tűz lobogott, bevilágítva az egész szobát. A medvecukros tálat letette maga elé.

Gyere, Hermione! Ülj le, és tessék, itt van ez is! – odanyújtott neki egy nyársat.

Hermionénak nem kellett többször mondani, leült Remus mellé. A férfihoz fordult és lágyan megcsókolta.

Miután lassan elváltak ajkaik, mindketten felszúrtak egy-egy medvecukrot a nyársra, és a kandallóba nyújtották a tűz felé.

Még sokáig ott ültek, egymás szívverését és a tűz ropogását hallgatva. Nem gondoltak a holnapra, csak a mának akartak élni.


End file.
